1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, more particularly, to a light guide plate (LGP) removing hot spot on a incident edge and a backlight module with the LGP.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The LCD device has such merits of thinness, lightness, power saving, and low radiation as to be applied in notebook computers, mobile phones, electronic dictionaries and other electronic display devices. As per the LCD technology having been developing, so changes the environment in which the electronic display devices are used. They are more often used outdoors. Demand on visual effects is rising, so a LCD device of greater lightness is expected.
Accordingly, it is needed to raise light utilization efficiency. Among all parts of the backlight module, the LGP plays a very significant role in raising light utilization efficiency. In current LGPs, however, Hot spot is a common phenomenon on the incident edge (or lighting bottom) on the LGP.